No Other Sons or Daughters
|image = Deadwood - - Image 1.jpg |imagecaption = |series = Deadwood |season = 1 |episode = 9 |runtime = 56 |airdate = May 16, 2004 |producers = Steve Turner, Jody Worth, Scott Stephens, Davis Guggenheim, Gregg Fienberg, David Milch |writer = George Putnam |director = Ed Bianchi |guest star(s) = Jeffrey Jones, Raymond McKinnon, Sean Bridgers, Kim Dickens, Keone Young, Ricky Jay, Marshall Bell |previous = Suffer the Little Children |next = Mr. Wu}} is the ninth episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 16, 2004. Plot With annexation of Deadwood looming, Swearengen calls a meeting to set up an informal government. Bullock and Alma compare notes on Ellsworth and each other, and Farnum gets a special-delivery letter from Hickok and a special new post. Joanie finally prepares to make a go on her own, woth Cy's avowed blessings, and after a long binge, Calamity Jane decides to ride out of town. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Marshall Bell (as Magistrate Claggett) Co-Starring *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Zack Ward (as Hotel Clerk) *Toni Oswald (as Prostitute) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Xavier Perez Grobet *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: George Putnam *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: S.A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Stunt Coordinator: Tom Dupont *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Korey Pollard *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark, DuPree Dial & Steve Blakney *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bruce DiValerio *Construction Foreman: Butch Montgomery *Toolman: Joe Valentino *Labor Foreman: Ranier Wolf *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dressers: Scott Henry & Deborah Toms :Set Dressers: *John Brewer *Anthony Maccario *Frank Bertolino *John F. Horning *Dan O'Grady : *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Craig Nolan *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Frederick Apolito, Eduardo Lozano & Frank Pope *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus, Deborah McNulty & James Rohland *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Susan Schwary & Ellen Powell *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Martinez *B Cam Operator: Jeff Greeley *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: John McEveety *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun :Electricians: *Billy Gunn *Duane Katz *Russell Griffith *Christopher Bernal *Dennis DiChristina : :Grips: *Mike Muller *David Nims *Ernesto Perez *Richard Ball *Mike Hodges *Dale Cole *Tracy Netzger : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Steve Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Don Varela *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *David Oppenheim *Gary Ferraro *Andre Veluzat : *Assts. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Courtney Sexton *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerk: Kerry Mock *Welfare Workers: Dwight Hovey, Gail Rucker & Thomas McGowan *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Mike McGrath *Mollie M. Stallman *Mike Monroe *Joe May *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Zach Hunt : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Post Production Coordinator: Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editors: James Stellar, Jr. & Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Larry Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - No Other Sons or Daughters - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes